The Lazarus Flower
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: The handsome Richard Grayson has been locked away in a tower since he was taken from Wayne Manor, taken because of his exposure to the Lazarus pit and the new healing abilities it granted him. The mercenary, Deathstroke, uses this power to keep him young and strong. However, when he turned 18, Dick becomes even more determined to escape, and when a certain speedster uses his tower
1. Chapter 1

Birdflash Tangled AU!

Birdflash will be a main pairing in my Alpha/Omega Wondertrev series, but I can't wait that long ?

Please read, review and enjoy ?

…

This is the story of how I died.

Dun, dun, duuuuuunnnn!

Dramatic, right?

It sounds really grim, but don't worry, this is actually a really funny story and I'm not even the main character. That honour goes to Richard Grayson, known as Dick to his friends.

I know, I know… I wanted to make those kinds of jokes as well.

Now, this story started years ago…. But not in a beautiful kingdom far away or anything… it started in Gotham. Now Gotham is one of the worst places ever to live; high crime rate, insane clowns, corrupt cops and a weird Bat-like vigilante who roams the rooftops at night.

You name it, Gotham's got it.

Now, Gotham doesn't have a royal family or anything, but it does have a Prince.

Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy and owner of Wayne Industries… and the most eligible bachelor there ever was.

Women adored him but nothing ever happened.

CNN suspects he might be… you know, bent the other way.

Anyone, I'm getting off topic… no matter how Bruce Wayne swung, he was a really nice guy and did a lot for the community of Gotham, even the piss poor areas.

But being a nice guy wasn't enough for everyone else, the Wayne family needed another heir… which is where Dick comes in. After a horrible accident in the circus that resulted in the death of his parents, Bruce took the young boy in, making him his ward and heir before anyone protest.

For a time, life was good.

Until there was an horrific accident.

Nobody quite knew what happened, but Dick was on death's door and Bruce was losing his mind. For a while, it seemed like all hope was lost…. And then Bruce started talking about the Lazarus flower.

Now, I could talk forever about the Lazarus Pit, but to cut a long story short… League of Assassins got curious, wanted to know if the water from the pit would add extra properties to plants or crops. Only one flower actually managed to flourish, until a mercenary known as Deathstroke stole it right from under their noses.

No-one knows exactly where Deathstroke hid the flower, but Bruce Wayne hired Batman himself to try and find it.

Deathstroke wasn't going to make it easy though…. He'd hidden the flower away from the rest of the world, refusing to share its power in order to keep himself as young and fit as Ras Al Ghul himself…. But hey, at least he didn't have to sing a song to make it work, all he had to do was pluck a petal from the flower, mix it into some tea and Bob's your Uncle!

Well, actually Barry's my uncle, but we're getting off track here.

The petals always grew back so he had an endless supply…. And over the years, he'd grown complacent, which led to the first mistake.

The mistake that led Batman straight to the flower.

He didn't know only one flower would do the drink, so the whole flower was crushed and mixed in with tea, given to Bruce Wayne so that his ward could drink it.

It was a miracle, and very soon, Dick was up and running again, appearing at socialite parties (and it was mere coincidence that Batman's side-kick showed up as well at the same time… coincidence).

To celebrate the fact that his son survived, Bruce Wayne threw the biggest party of the century, and at the end, he sent a flying lantern into the air, a tiny symbol of a bird painted on the side.

Everything seemed perfect.

Well, almost… the problem was, that Deathstroke was furious at the knowledge that the entire flower had been used, that he had lost the one things that was dearest to him.

And he wanted revenge.

One night, he snuck into Wayne manor, creeping into Dick's bedroom, intending to stab the boy in the throat in revenge. When he pressed the knife against the boy's throat, he woke up, instantly scared as a tiny tear-drop made its way down his cheek, and landing on Deathstroke's hand… and all the wrinkles disappeared.

Dick's body still contained the power of the Lazarus flower.

Deathstroke needed the child in order to remain young, forcing him to make a terrible decision. He stole Dick straight from his bed, and vanished into the night, even despite Batman being in control.

From that night on, Batman was seen at almost all hours of the morning from dusk until dawn and many believed he was going after the one who'd dared snatch the Wayne heir from his bed… but there was nothing that could be done.

Unknown to anyone, there was a tower just on the edge of Amusement Mile, right on the outskirts of Gotham. No-one knew it was there…. There was no paper trail, no computer trail, not trace of it ever existing.

And it was there, that Deathstroke kept the young Dick Grayson for his own…. He had his own Lazarus flower and this time, he was determined to keep it.

("You can't keep me here forever! Bruce will find me! And if doesn't, then Batman will, and then you'll really be sorry!"

"You'd rather be in Gotham? One of the most dangerous places in America, full of the worst of the worst? You are much safer here Richard… trust me."

"Trust you? When you've shackled me to this place?")

But the walls of that tower couldn't hide everything. Each year, on Dick's birthday, Bruce Wayne would hold the biggest gala of the year, where thousands of lanterns would be released into the sky, in the hope that his son would come home.


	2. Chapter 2

"And now, Dick Grayson will make attempt a triple somersault, double twist in mid-air… without the use of a safety net."

Keep a hold of the ropes and rigging that lined the ceiling of his dingy tower, Dick focused on the rubber hoops that were at the opposite end of the tower.

He'd been in this tower for almost a decade now, changing the rigging every time it got a little too easy for him

"The crowd goes silent as Dick prepares for his death-defying leap…." Dick paused dramatically, before making the leap, hands gripping the rubber hoops securely as he back-flipped to the ground, landing perfectly as his shackles rattled all around him, "… and he sticks the landing! The crowd goes wild!"

Silence.

"Not like anyone cares…." Dick put his arms down and glanced around, taking note of the empty tower, "… twenty-two different routines and the only ones who appreciate them are the spiders."

He moved over to the window, growling when the chains prevented him from getting any closer. "One day, you will break…" he hissed spitefully at the chains, "… and when you do, I'm back-flipping out of that window and making a run for it."

He then glanced around the rest of the tower…. He's already cleaned that morning…. Then again, he cleaned every morning, so it never took very long.

He run out of books to read…. Then again, he only had three, so it wasn't a surprise.

The walls were completely covered in paint, leaving him no more room to brighten up the tower.

He'd tried to learn to play the guitar… knit… cook.

Puzzles were too easy for him…. He'd spent time with the World's Greatest Detective after all.

But tomorrow night would be the highlight… tomorrow night, it was his birthday and the lanterns were in the sky. And he was determined to go and see them.

Even if he had to gnaw his own foot off to do so.

"This year… this is going to be the year."

…

"Did we lose him?"

"It's Flash Boy! Of course we didn't lose him! Just keep your gun up and fire on sight!"

Kid Flash groaned under his breath and rolled his eyes, "Kid Flash, it's Kid Flash, why is that so hard to remember?!"

He was helping out Red Robin and Demon Robin whilst Batman was working on another case, which of course meant that he was dealing with the cases that weren't related to Gotham's Rogue Gallery.

Like with these thieves who had somehow managed to break into Wayne Manor when nobody was there (The Bats being out on patrol, and Alfred getting groceries), and steal the odd nick-knack from the extensive building.

Including a photo of Bruce's oldest, Richard Grayson, that was kept in a gorgeous antique frame.

There were really pathetic really…. There must have been hundreds and thousands of dollars' worth of electronics in the first two rooms alone, and they went for a picture frame!

Idiots.

Darting forwards, he remained silent behind them… until one of the sneezed, the sound echoing throughout the alleyway.

"Ugh…" he murmured in sympathy, "… hay fever?"

"Yeah…" the thief suddenly seemed to realise who he was talking to and yelped in alarm as a yellow blur circled around them, ropes pinning their arms to their side in less than a second as they sat stunned on the hard ground, their stolen loot now in Kid Flash's hands.

/Kid Flash, we've got a problem over near Amusement Mile, think you can handle it? \\\

Kid Flash resisted the urge to groan at Red Robin, but affirmed that he would, before dropping the goods and thieves off at the police station… he kept the picture though.

It would be nice to actually hand it over to the Bat-Bros.

…

"Hmmmm…. Maybe I can pretend it was some scheme by the Rogues?"

Blue trees…. It was definitely a Joker scheme… or he didn't look before he dipped the brush.

He was upside down! Painting was difficult when upside down.

"Good Morning Richard."

Dick didn't even flinch (you get used to it after months of Batman sneaking up on you).

"Aren't you going to come down and say hello?"

Silently, Dick ignored the mercenary, the weight of the shackle seeming heavier than ever.

"Richard…" Deathstroke's tone was slightly more warning now, "… do not make me come up there."

Ah yes, Dick was sure he still had the bruises from the last time the man actually had to come up and pull him down.

"Alright!" he growled, "I'm coming!"

Pulling himself up in almost a sit-up, he grabbed hold of the rubber rings that were just above him, straightening up, before flipping backwards, doing several somersaults before landing perfectly on the ground in front of the mercenary.

Slowly, Deathstroke started to clap, his mask off as he smirked at the young man, scanning him from head to toe. "Very impressive. I'm sure your circus parents would have been proud."

Dick's fist clenched… must not rise to the bait. Must not rise to the bait.

"Nothing?" Deathstroke chuckled, "Someone certainly has been working on their self-control."

"Yeah, well that's what 10 years of- "

"- Oh, don't start Richard." The warning tone appeared again, "For once, I'd just like to go through one day without having you complain about your life here."

"So I should just sit here like a good little prisoner?"

Deathstroke gave him a sympathetic smile… almost. "I was hoping that one day, you'd stop seeing this as a prison and more like a home."

"Never!"

There was a brief moment of silence, before Deathstroke suddenly darted forwards, grabbing Dicks arm, pinning it around his back and forcing the young man to the ground.

"You know what I want Richard." The man murmured in his ear, tightening his grip and forcing the arm further up, causing Dick to yelp in pain, eyes squeezing shut as tears started to build up, "Just let them out."

As the cool feeling of a glass test tube was pressed against his cheek, Dick couldn't help but let a few tears out. They were more due to frustration, rather than pain, but it didn't make a difference to the mercenary.

Healing tears were healing tears, no matter the reason behind them.

"Good boy…" Deathstroke murmured, pulling away and leaving Dick on the floor, "… that should keep me going for a day or two."

"Happy Birthday to me." Dick muttered sarcastically, pushing himself to his feet and rubbing the ache in his arms.

"I'm sure your birthday is tomorrow Richard, that's why I decided to do this today… give you a day to yourself."

"How kind."

Deathstroke was unimpressed by this lack of gratitude, "I can always come back tomorrow and make sure I have enough to last me a full month?"

No.

He could see feel the ache of the scars from the last session that produced that many tears.

And if he was lying on the floor, hurt and broken, then he couldn't see the lanterns… and he couldn't escape.

"No… today was fine." Dick forced out

"Good boy."

Knowing that he was being dismissed, Dick quickly made his way back up into the rafters, sitting near the window that was built into the roof.

He was getting out of here… even if he nearly killed himself trying.

"You're almost eighteen Richard…" Deathstroke called from below, "… don't you think you're a little old for all this sulking? After all, I am protecting you by keeping you in here."

"By keeping me prisoner?!"

"By keeping you away from the likes of Poison Ivy, Bane, Firefly, Clayface, Joker, the scum of Gotham!"

Dick opened his mouth to protest but was immediately cut off before he could say anything. "This conversation is over Richard…. And I know what you're thinking of doing. This little set-up you have is a luxury…. If you try to escape, I'll keep you chained to the wall… or maybe the bed."

"… I get it." Dick sighed wearily, "… I get it."


	3. Chapter 3

Kid Flash examined the picture carefully, running his finger over the ornate frame and staring at it intently… he never got to meet Dick Grayson, aka Robin. Their paths hadn't yet crossed, and there was a small part of him that regretted it.

BANG BANG BANG

He yelped at the gunshots, suddenly remembering what it was that he was doing.

Fighting Two-Face, Riddler and Poison Ivy

An odd group to be working together, but effective none-the-less.

Crazy plants, timed traps and bullets… too many things at once, it was a speedster's nightmare.

Knowing that he would need reinforcements for this particular fight, Kid Flash desperately searched for an opening. His communicator was faulty and trying to make a call would divert attention away from the fight, which could be deadly for him.

He needed to get away.

Running up one of Poison Ivy's vines, onto the rooftop and then running down to the ground, there was only one thought running through Kid Flash's mind.

Shit.

The only way he was going to get away for long enough was if he ran to one of the small islands that sat in the water outside of Amusement Mile.

That should buy him some time.

Nimbly, his feet skimmed over the water, him getting further and further away from land as he searched for the nearest safe spot.

It was then that he saw the tower.

It looked practically abandoned, the stone wall cracked and falling apart…. Probably a dis-used lighthouse.

It was enough.

He raced onto the island, and raced up the outside of the tower, jumping in through the gaping hole near the top.

Except, now that he was in the tower, it was obvious that it wasn't as abandoned as he thought.

"What the- "he glanced around at all the paintings and the rigging up above…. And the rattling of a chain somewhere.

Before he could do his best impression of a girl in a horror movie, there was a sharp pain on the back of his head and consciousness quickly faded away.

…..

Dick stared down at the unconscious, masked teen, still clutching two broken chair legs in his hands.

He looked familiar…. A yellow outfit, bright red hair…. And tiny lightning bolts on the side of his mask.

Could it be?

Cautiously, he moved the teen onto his back and beamed at the sight of the lightning bolt on his chest…. Flash had a sidekick who used to wear these colours, he was sure of it!

Flash boy?

No…. that sounded wrong.

Speedy?

No… that was Arrow's sidekick.

Kid Flash! That was it!

As he knelt down to remove the mask, remembering the face that had once appeared on Bruce's screens, the other boy's eyes flew open, startling Dick to the point where he hit him with the chair legs again.

Once he was sure that Kid Flash was unconscious (and knowing that Deathstroke would probably be back soon), Dick dragged the hero to the wardrobe, shoving him into it and locking it firmly.

"Okay, okay, okay…" he whispered to himself, "… I've got a hero in my closet… a hero in my closet." He paused, before letting out a victorious cackle, "I've got a hero in my closet! I'll be out of here in no time! Yes!"

And then he spotted the framed picture on the floor, clearly having been dropped by Kid Flash after Dick had instinctively knocked him out. Slowly, he made his way over to it and picked it up off the ground.

His eyes started to water slightly much to his embarrassment.

He remembered when this photo had been taken…. It wasn't long after he was taken in by Bruce. He hadn't even realised that the photo was being taken at the time, he was so busy talking about the hilarity of Penguin's plot the night previous.

But Bruce didn't look fed up, or uninterested… in fact, it was completely the opposite.

Unfortunately, the peaceful moment was shattered as he heard someone climbing up the wall of the tower… familiar grunts reaching his ears. Quickly, he shoved the picture into a pot, before quickly making his way into the rigging.

"Richard… I have a surprise for you."

Well, that couldn't be anything good.

Watching as Deathstroke climbed into the window, Dick frowned as the man held up a shopping bag.

"I'm going to make hazelnut soup…" the older man clearly that this was the highlight of Dick's life, "I know it's your favourite, so now you can't say I never do anything for you. You know how much I hate cooking."

He walked over to the stove, "I do despise being so harsh with you Richard, but you do know how to push my buttons…. All this talk of 'getting out of here' is very frustrating you know. I'm protecting you and that is that."

"Oh yeah?" Dick couldn't help but speak up, "Then who's going to protect me from you?"

The following silence was terrifying…. Dick couldn't help tense up, knowing that he might have actually crossed the line this time.

A full minute passed.

Just as Dick thought he was safe, the chain that was attached to the shackle on his ankle was suddenly yanked at, causing him to yelp in alarm as he was pulled from the rigging, hitting the floor with a loud THUD, before a heavy weight pinned him down.

"I don't appreciate being treated like a bad guy." Deathstroke hissed in his ear, "I said I was willing to let you spend tomorrow alone… don't make me take that back."

"Alright! Alright!" Dick winced, trying not to focus on the wardrobe, knowing that Deathstroke would quickly pick up on that, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Good boy." Deathstroke got to his feet and allowed Dick up off the floor, "I know this is all difficult for you, but someday, you'll see this is for the better."

After around half an hour, with Deathstroke checking the locks on Dick's shackles and tightening them where necessary, he left with the promise that he would be back the day after Dick's birthday… and that there had better be no more back-chat.

Dick of course, didn't reply, hiding up in the rigging until he was sure that the mercenary had left. Once he was sure, he leapt down to removed Kid Flash from the wardrobe.

Show Time.

…

Kid Flash shot awake with a yelp, jerking upright as he got into a defensive position… only to groan at the ache in his head.

Taking note of his surroundings, he was relieved to see that he wasn't being held captive…. But that still didn't explain who hit him.

"Please don't freak out."

The voice seemed to come from the shadows of the room. It was male, possibly around his age…. There was a flash of movement (ha!) as someone dropped down from an intricate rope system that lined the entire top of the tower.

"I know who you are…. Please don't be afraid."

The shadows moved slightly as someone shuffled forwards.

Kid Flash was officially confused, "What?!"

The figure stepped into the light, tilting his head to the side. "How did you even manage to find me?"

Why did he look so familiar?

"…What?"

The young man frowned at this, a wave of sadness flashing across his face, "You…. You weren't actually looking for me?"

"No, I- "And then it hit him like a bolt of lightning (ha!), "- Wait…. Dick Grayson? Robin, right?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"From the picture!" Kid Flash knew he was beaming, "I got it off some robbers and I was trying to give it to your brothers when Two-Face and- "

"- brothers?"

Kid Flash winced, "Yeah…. Long story. Speaking of long stories, how long have you been here?"

"Since I was taken…." Dick moved over to a desk (where Kid Flash spotted the shackle around his ankle), pulling out the picture and staring at it sadly, "… Ankle chained to the wall and that was that."

"Why did he- "

"- It's not important." Dick quickly cut him off, "What's important, is that I need your help in getting out of here. I know what Bruce is like, I know the lanterns in the sky are all him, and I know he's been punishing himself…. Which is why I need to get out of here… today!"

"Ummmmm…" Kid Flash flushed at the eager look on Dick's face, "… I mean… I can try? Maybe?"

Dick looked thrilled at this, a big beaming grin on his face, "I don't know whether it was fate or destiny that brought you here- "

"- Actually it was Two-Face, Riddler and Poison Ivy- "

"- but thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I haven't actually freed you yet…" Kid Flash pointed out, pushing himself to his feet, "… I don't know if I can even do it. Kon could but- "

"- Kon?"

"…. Another long story…. Luthor and Superman's kid to cut it short."

Dick's face twisted in confusion, before it seemed to be completely forgotten, gleeful as Kid Flash was suddenly next to him, examining the chain and shackle. "Hmmm…. If I can find a weak link in the chain, then I might be able to free you from the wall…. Don't even ask me about the shackles though."

Dick just nodded eagerly, remaining perfectly still as Kid Flash's hands started to vibrate and he ran them along the chains. Around six inches in, the chain suddenly snapped in two, leaving one half attached to the wall and the second half still attached to the shackle around Dick's ankle.

There was silence for a few moments, before Dick quietly spoke up, his voice trembling in shock.

"I'm free…" he whispered, "… I'm free."


	4. Chapter 4

Kid Flash raced down the wall of the tower easily, racing around it a few times when his feet finally touched the soft ground…. It was very cramped in that place after all.

When he didn't hear anybody else coming down, he frowned and glanced up at the window.

"You coming Dick?"

…..

Up at the window, Dick had pulled some of his rigging down, hanging onto some metal rings as he prepared to make the final jump…. This was going to be his best acrobatic performance ever.

Taking one more deep breath, batons in their holsters, Dick made the final leap, twisting and spinning around in the air, before landing on the hard ground, rolling in order to soften the fall.

"Yes!" he whooped in glee, leaping to his feet and throwing his hands up into the air, "Freedom! Freedom!"

His bare feet splashed through a puddle as he stared up at the sky, watching as birds flew up into the sky.

"I can't believe I did this! I can't believe I did this!" he exclaimed in glee, a beaming smile on his face, "Deathstroke is going to be so pissed!"

He heard Kid Flash laugh at this as Dick continued his little victory dance.

"Oh, this is going to kill him! I'm free, no more tower, no more chains, no more him! I AM NEVER GOING BACK! BEST DAY EVER!"

When Dick finally managed to calm down, Kid Flash cleared his throat, "Ummm… did you say Deathstroke? As in the deadly mercenary Deathstroke?"

"You've heard of him?"

"I met him once…." Kid Flash shuddered in memory, "… completely shattered my knee. It took hours to heal, and for someone who can't really use painkillers, it was the worst few hours of my life."

Dick was silent for a few moments, before reaching out and putting a gentle hand on the other teen's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I- "

"- It wasn't your fault."

"I know… but it doesn't mean that I can't be sorry." Dick then winced, "He's going to be so pissed that I got out… what if he attacks innocent people because of me? Maybe I should just- "

"- No, no, no!" Kid Flash quickly interrupted, "You want to go home! You deserve to go home, so you're going home whether that asshole likes it or not!"

"But- "

Dick felt a hand suddenly being placed over his mouth, as Kid Flash glared at him through his mask. "No buts…. We're getting out of here and that is that. What kind of hero would I be if I let you just climb back up there?"

Before Dick could reply, he heard a scrabbling noise coming from behind Kid Flash, prompting him to pull the speedster behind him, batons at the ready.

And then the rat scurried past.

"Careful…" Kid Flash sniggered behind him, "… I hear they smell fear."

"Oh ha, ha!" Dick cleared his throat and put the batons away, "If that had been Deathstroke, you wouldn't have been laughing at reflexes."

"Nope. I would have been running, with you in my arms. Damsel in distress and all that."

Dick glared at him, rolling his eyes as Kid Flash held out his arms.

"Come on…" the speedster beckoned, "… we can't get off this place unless you swallow your dignity for a few seconds."

"…. Fine. But mention this to no-one."

"Not even Batman?"

"Especially not Batman!"

"Spoilsport."

…

Damian had had enough.

Enough!

That useless speedster was meant to be back hours ago, this was ridiculous! Keeping his sword by his side and his muscles tense in preparation, he stalked across the rooftops and through the shadows of Amusement Mile, keeping his ears and eyes out for any sign of the red-headed fool.

He never saw the figure watching him.

…

"They just keep getting smaller…" Deathstroke muttered, watching as the newest Robin skulked across the rooftops, "… what are you thinking B-"

He then stopped in his tracks…. The Bats never really ventured this far into Amusement Mile… not unless there was a good reason.

Spinning around, he raced back in the direction that he came.

That brat couldn't find the tower.

Quickly, he found the speedboat and zipped back over the water to where the abandoned tower was, scaling up the wall as he called out Richard's name.

"Richard! RICHARD!"

Silence.

"RICHARD!"

Nothing.

As he climbed in through the window, he instantly knew something was wrong… no sarcastic comments, no rattling of chains as Richard tried to avoid him… nothing.

Gazing around, he quickly spotted something out of the corner of his eye…. The chain that had once been attached to Richard was lying on the floor.

Richard was gone.

This was not good… this was not good at all.

….

"I know you want to get there sooner rather than later, but if I don't eat, I'm going to collapse halfway there and at full speed, that really hurts!"

Dick rolled his eyes as Kid Flash strode up to a local diner, "I hope you're paying, I remember how much Flash used to eat."

"I always pay on the first date."

"… Oh." As Kid Flash wandered into the diner, Dick remained outside for a few moments, desperately willing the flush to disappear from his face.

Kid Flash was helping him get home, there was no time for this nonsense.

As he strode into the diner however, he spotted a problem… a fairly big problem.

"Ummm, Kid Flash?" He whispered into the heroes' ear, "Is that Catwoman and Harley Quinn?"

Without even glancing over at the two villains, Kid Flash shrugged. "Probably. Villains have to eat as well you know."

"…. Why are you acting like this is normal?!"

Eagerly accepting the two dozen burgers that were being handed to him, Kid Flash smirked. "The Central City Rogues are always hanging out in diners. Captain Cold and Heatwave have the cutest dates I swear."

"But, but- "

To be entirely honest, the two villains were just sitting there…. They weren't attacking the obvious hero.

"Here."

Dick flinched as a cap was thrown at him, with Kid Flash gesturing that he should put it on as quickly as he could.

"We don't want anyone to recognise too soon…" the other hero explained, "…. As soon as someone even suspects you might be Dick Grayson, we'll have to deal with people trying a ransom situation."

At Dick's raised eyebrow, Kid Flash smirked. "Hey, just because I work in Central City, it doesn't mean I don't know how Gotham works."

"Fair enough."

As they headed to a nearby booth, Dick found himself glancing out of the window… yes, Gotham was one of the worst cities in America, but at this moment, it was one of the most beautiful sights that he'd ever seen.

He found his thoughts drifting to Wayne Manor…. Was Alfred still working there?

Of course he was. Alfred would never leave Bruce, not even in death Dick suspected.

He hoped they'd all be pleased to see him when he got back, even those brothers that Kid Flash talked about.

He must remember to ask more about them before they reached the Manor.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He glanced over at the speedster, who was shoving another burger into his mouth, head tilted to the side in curiosity. "I was just thinking about what everyone's reactions are going to be…" he eventually stated, a sad smile on his face, "… do they even want me back? These brothers?"

He frowned at the apprehensive look on Kid Flash's face, however, before the man could say anything, there was a loud scuffle coming from outside…. As vines started to surround the place.

"Oh IVY!" Harley squealed from the corner, a pout on her face, "It was only one date!"

"It wasn't a date!" protested Catwoman immediately, as Kid Flash winced.

"I don't think it's Harley she's here for."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Let's just say, Poison Ivy might have a little something against me…. As well as a couple of others."

Dick glanced around frantically, "So… we're trapped here?!"

There was a flash of lightning, a yellow blur zipping around the diner, before Kid Flash came back and grabbed Dick's arm. "C'mon, there's some sort of passageway behind the counter. I don't want to know what they use it for, but right now, it's our best chance of getting out of here."

"But- "

Dick yelped as Kid Flash lifted him into his arms, zipping towards the exit, running through the sewers of Gotham…. Unaware that they were being followed.

….

Damian sliced through the vines with ease.

Poison Ivy and the other two had fled the scene as soon as he appeared (cowards!), giving him the chance to enter the diner where people had reported seeing Kid Flash not five minutes ago.

"Where did he go?" he demanded to know of the owner, who was cowering behind the counter, "Where?!"

The owner didn't even hesitate, pointing at an open trapdoor right next to her.

Damian didn't even hesitate, leaping into the tunnel and racing after the speedster, deciding to ignore his Father's occasional…. 'friend' and Harley Quinn sitting in the corner.

He didn't notice the man entering the diner after him.


	5. Chapter 5

"So…" Dick gasped as Kid Flash raced through the tunnel, "… I know we're running for our lives right now, or rather, you are, but I think I'd like to get to know you better? Like your name?"

"Oh, like Batman didn't have that information already when you were Robin?"

"…. I'd prefer to hear it from you."

Kid Flash glanced down at him, a sly smirk on his face. "Tell you what, I'll tell you my name if you tell me why Deathstroke was so interested in you?"

Dick remained silent.

"Not even a hint?"

More silence, until Dick sighed. "Just…. Focus on running, okay?"

Putting on another burst of speed, they made their way towards the light and out the other end of the tunnel…where they were met by Poison Ivy, Two-Face and Riddler.

"Seriously?!" Dick exclaimed, gesturing at them angrily, "What did you do to them?!"

Kid Flash winced, "They… don't like me."

And then they heard angry yelling coming from the tunnel… it sounded like a kid.

"Crap…" Kid Flash seemed to recognise the voice, "… He doesn't like me either."

Dick rolled his eyes, glancing around to try and find a suitable escape route, especially as Poison Ivy had blocked most of the escape routes. Nimbly, he jumped up and climbed onto the railings of a fire escape, then leaping over the heads of the villains in order to land on a windowsill opposite.

He made it look so easy.

But Kid Flash was left on the wrong side of the villains.

And Psycho Robin was getting closer.

Knowing that the kid wouldn't even give him a chance to explain, Kid Flash took a deep breath and prepared himself for a fight, moving into a defensive position. With even momentum, he should be able to run along the brick walls and get around them.

"KID FLASH!"

He felt someone grab his shoulders, before he was lifted into the air and swung to safety, causing him to laugh in glee. As they landed on the rooftops, they raced over them and leapt down to a nearby alleyway, just as Poison Ivy's tendrils smashed through the nearby structure of a large water tower in an attempt to catch them.

Other tendrils smashed through an abandoned building, causing it to start to crumble, several large pieces of rubble blocking the pair from leaving the alleyway.

"Quick!" Dick called out, "Inside that dumpster!"

"Are you kidding?"

"Now!"

Quickly, they both crawled into the dumpster, just as the rubble landed right where they were, practically covering the entire alleyway…. And then the water started to pour in through the small holes that there were, filling the enclosed space they were in.

As Dick hissed in annoyance, hands running over the top boulders, hoping to plug the holes before the water could drown them, Kid Flash was trying to find a weak spot, a weak piece of rubble that would crumble to the dust and give him the time that he'd need to get him and Dick to safety.

As he struck his palms against the rocks that were blocking their way, he hissed in pain when a particularly sharp piece of shrapnel sliced through his gloves and cut into his hand.

"Oh, come on…" he growled, "… I'm not dying like this! Not like this!"

Dick, who was taking deep breaths and diving under the water, trying open up a small hole for the water to run through, resurfaced and shook his head. "It's pitch black, I can't see a thing!"

The water level continued to rise.

"Sorry…" Dick eventually sighed, "… I remember these escape plans being a lot easier when I was still Robin."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Kid Flash sighed, "Wally."

"…. What?"

"My name…" the speedster gently smiled at him, "… I know you probably already knew it, but it's Wally. Wallace West."

"Wally… It really suits you." Dick shrugged, "Well, if we're telling secrets now, I have magical tears and that's why Deathstroke kidnapped me."

"What?!"

Dick didn't acknowledge the shock in Wally's voice, still searching for a way out. Taking another deep breath and going back underwater, as the water level continued to rise, he noticed how rubbish from the dumpster seemed to be being dragged to the right… which probably meant that the water was being dragged that way as well, indicating a hole in their little tomb.

Bursting back to the surface, he beamed at Wally. "As soon as I remove this rock, see if you can catch the rest of the rubble before it crushes us. On the count of three!"

"W-wait!"

"One. Two. Three!"

Quickly, Wally darted after Dick, managing to remove enough of the rubble and get them to safety in seconds… well almost to safety.

Before he could fully make his way out of the enclosed space, heavy pieces of brick and metal landed on the speedsters' foot, breaking practically every bone in the limb as Wally cried out in pain and alarm.

Cuts healed in seconds…. Broken and crushed bones, not so much.

"Wally!"

Carefully, Dick pulled Wally to safety, pushing the rubble off of the broken foot before pulling him up and dragging him further into the alleyway, where they could hide in the shadows.

"Okay…" Dick sighed wearily, "… I think we're safe."

"… Magical tears?"

"I actually think we managed to get away from them!"

"I did not see that coming…. How do you have magical tears?"

Dick smirked, "Do you want me to show you?"

Wally knew he shouldn't be turned on by such a simple statement… but he was.

…

Finally managing to find an abandoned warehouse (which was made twice as difficult with Wally's injured foot), night fell soon after and a small camp-fire was made in order for them to keep warm. Dick gently pulled Wally's red boot off of his hands, muttering apologies as the speedsters yelped in pain several times.

Once it off, he then gently placed it on his lap, before squeezing his eyes closed.

"Ummm, Dick… is everything okay?"

"Yeah…" Dick winced, "… just… promise not to freak out, alright?"

"I've fought giant, talking gorillas… I'm not easily freaked out Dickie."

"Good…" Dick kept his eyes closed and started to hum a soft tune under his breath, tears slowly making their way out of the corners of his eyes. Before they could properly fall, Dick would run a finger underneath them, catching them and allowing them to drip onto Wally's foot.

As this repetitive process continued, Wally started to realise that something was definitely happening… the pain in his foot was disappearing and the swelling had visibly gone down. Eventually, it was like the injury had never happened.

Slowly, he reached over and prodded himself in the foot.

Nothing. No pain… nothing.

He knew his breathing was getting quicker, indicating that he was seconds away from panicking completely. However, before he could even think about saying anything, Dick grabbed his ankle and squeezed it.

"Please don't freak out!"

"… I'm not freaking out, why would I be freaking out, I'm just interested in your magical tears that can heal people, how long have they been doing that?!"

It took Dick some time to pick out the words in that rushed sentence, but once he did, he chuckled nervously, "Since that time I nearly died… I woke up and whenever I cried, I healed. I guess Deathstroke wanted that for himself."

"… so, he locked you up like a zoo animal?"

"Pretty much…" Dick sighed wearily, "… I'm glad I got out when I did. Deathstroke was getting a little… closer."

An awkward silence fell over the two, as Wally quickly figured out what Dick meant by… closer.

He was glad he showed up when he did.

"Anyway!" Dick piped up, a fake smile on his face "I've always been curious about one thing… how did you get your powers?"

Wally groaned at this, "Not my smartest moment… I loved the Flash as a kid, loved him… to the point where I wanted to be like him. When I found out exactly how he got his powers- "

"- accident in his lab, right?"

"…. You know who the Flash is."

"Yeeeeaaaahhhhh."

"Why am I not surprised…" Wally rolled his eyes and smirked at Dick, "… Anyway, when I found out how it happened, I tried to recreate the experiments, same chemicals in the middle of a storm…. When I finally woke up, Ba- Flash was furious."

"When did you- "

"- Become Kid Flash?" Wally shrugged, "I pestered Flash for long enough, showing him how much control I had over my powers…. He eventually gave in."

"So… you're a professional annoyance?"

Wally scoffed playfully and nudged Dick in the side, "Hey! I thought you were my friend!"

When Dick cackled, Wally felt his face grow hot, and he knew that he was flushing under the mask. "I-I…" he cleared his throat and got to his feet, "… I should really go and see if I can find any blankets for us, if we're going to be spending the night here…. And make sure no-one's sneaking up on us."

As he prepared to leave, Dick spoke up again. "Hey… thanks for telling me." He smiled nervously, "I like hearing names that way, rather than seeing them on Bruce's screen."

"… It's still creepy that he does that."

As Wally sped away, with Dick still cackling behind him, the acrobats' thoughts turned the future…he knew he could never be Robin again, but maybe he could be someone else?

What was the name of that video game character he created all those years ago?

And then he heard the sword being drawn from the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

Dick leapt to attention, batons drawn in seconds as he spun around to face the sound, flinching as Deathstroke emerged from the shadows.

"I thought he'd never leave."

Dick remained tense, even when Deathstroke made no further move towards him.

"You've been a very naughty boy Dick."

As Deathstroke moved a little bit closer, Dick took several steps back. "H-how did you find me?!" he stammered, trying to remain strong, remain brave.

"Oh, it was easy…" Deathstroke hissed, "… I just listened out for the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that."

"You kidnapped me! How did I betray you?!"

"You- "

As Deathstroke dived forwards, hand outstretched, clearly intending to grab Dick's arm, Dick back-flipped away.

"No!" the young man hissed as he landed back on his feet, "You don't get to do this to me, not again! I'm finally happy… and I think I've even met someone!"

"The Flash's sidekick…. You are so out of his league Dick, your bar is set too low."

"No! I like him and… I think he likes me. Not that it's any of your business!"

He could practically sense Deathstroke smirking behind the mask, "Likes you…. You really believe that? This is why you never should have left, you've invented a romance for yourself…. Such naivety."

Dick took another step back at the sheer venom in the other man's voice. "I-I'm still not coming back with you." He stammered, "Never!"

"No?" Deathstroke chuckled, "Oh, I see how it is… you believe you know best now. A few hours of freedom and you think you're the new Batman… is that what you want Dick? To be Batman?"

"… No."

"No?"

"No." Dick glared at him, "I just want to be free of you."

There was a tense silence, before a low menacing chuckle echoed throughout the warehouse. "So naïve… Well then, if he's so perfect, then put him to the test…. As soon as he gets fed up of you, he'll replace you, just like Bruce did."

He threw something to the ground and before Dick could stop him, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Dick…. Did the fire go wrong or something?"

Silence

"Hey…" Wally placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "… Is everything okay?"

"Yeah… everything's fine."

Wally clearly didn't believe him but shook it off. "Right… so magical tears. Is there any chance I'm going to get like, super strength in my hand, because I'm not going to lie… that would be awesome!"

Silence.

"Are… are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah… sorry, I was just lost in thought."

Once again, Wally shook it off and continued with his previous line of thought. "Because super strength would be really useful with some of the people I've come up against… ever heard of Gorilla Grodd?"

…..

Wally groaned under his breath, curling up tighter in his sleep…. He's stayed up way too late with Dick last night… and now there was something sharp against his neck.

Robin.

Oh God… please no.

"Please let this be a dream…" Wally mumbled, curling up a little more to try and protect his vulnerable neck.

"Get. Up."

Wally shot into a seated position, scrambling backwards as Robin continued to stalk towards him, "Oh God, please no!"

"Where have you been?" Robin growled, "You have stolen something precious to my Father, and I require it."

"I didn't steal it!"

"So, why run?!"

"Because of me!"

Robin turned to the side, frowning as Dick slowly made his way over to them, the older teen scanning him from head to toe.

"So… this is the new Robin uniform?" Dick asked, nerves in his voice, "Lot more… pants in this one… and dangerous weapons."

Robin was silent, sword slowly lowered. "… Richard." He finally muttered, "You're Richard Grayson… the child that Father first took in."

"Yeah!" Dick exclaimed, "We're practically brothers! You can call me Dick though, everyone else does."

Robin stared at him for a few moments, before sheathing his sword and bowing. "You may call me Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne's biological child."

A concerned look on his face, Dick glanced over to Wally. "Bruce…. Bred?"

"With Talia Al Ghul… daughter of the head of that Assassin group?"

"Oh… God."

Damian didn't seem too offended, probably having heard this all before. "So, shall I assume that the speedster intends to deliver you back to my Father."

"That's the plan."

"Hmmm…. Must not be as fast as he claims."

Seconds before Wally could start ranting at the child, Dick held out his hands. "Woah, woah, woah… no fighting on my birthday, okay? It's like… a rule."

Damian clearly didn't believe him, but nodded anyway, glaring at Wally silently.

As the two silently battled it out for dominance, Dick rolled his eyes and walked away from them, realising that they were almost in the central of Gotham.

"Come on…" he ordered the pair, as they made their way to the rooftops, "… We need to get back to the mansion tonight. On the way, you can tell me more about my other brothers."

"TchT…. They're not important."

"They are to me."

Damian wasn't happy, but sighed wearily and allowed Wally to babble about the other Robins, piping up with his own comment now and then.

And so, Dick learnt about Jason Todd, the kid who had the balls to try and rob the wheels off of the Batmobile (and managed to get three of them) before he was then adopted by Bruce… killed by the Joker… and then brought back, taking on the vigilante role of Red Hood.

And then there was Tim Drake, the curious kid who took photos of Batman and both Robins' before him, who then 'applied' for the role of Robin after Jason's death with the statement that 'Batman needed a Robin.'

"Wow…" Dick muttered, "…. Bruce sure was busy."

"And we not even talking about all the other Bat-children he has…" Wally chuckled, "… works alone my ass!"

As Dick chuckled, he nimbly hopped over to the next building, closely followed by Damian…. It took Wally a little bit longer.

"Alright, alright…" he grumbled as Dick cackled and Damian sneered, "… some of us weren't trained on rooftops, okay. Can't we go and change? Walk through the streets like normal people?"

"Illogical. We- "

"- think that's a good idea." Dick quickly interrupted, "It'll draw less attention to us."

"But- "

"- Come on Damian."

Growling, Damian glared at a smug-looking Wally, hand edging towards his sword, before he decided it would be easier to follow.

He can always kill the speedster later.

….

Needless to say, it wasn't really any easier to walk through the streets after the other two changed.

Damian Wayne just walking through the streets was a big deal, especially as he apparently hadn't been in Gotham long. Dick was also quite popular, however, for a completely different reason.

The women loved him.

Watching, Wally couldn't help but frown a little at all the attention Dick was getting… although it instantly faded away when Dick glanced around, eyes landing on his followed by a sheepish smile and an eager wave.

"Don't even think about it."

Rolling his eyes, Wally turned to Damian and raised an eyebrow at him, "Don't think about what?"

"Forming a romantic attachment to Richard is not wise… he is… out of your league."

"I-I- "

"- Love him. I know…. Don't."

Wally knew he was flushing as Damian stormed off, watching as Dick raced back over to him, a flush on his own cheeks.

"What's the matter?" Wally chuckled, "Not used to the attention?"

"The last time I got female attention, I was eight…" Dick muttered, "… I don't remember them being like that."

"Get used to it Dickie, you're the son of Bruce Wayne…. You'll be beating them off with those batons!"

Dick just shrugged, heading further down the streets. "I forgot what Gotham was like…" he muttered, clearly changing the subject, "… then again, everything looks different during the day. I only used to come this far out with you know who, at night."

Before either Damian or Wally could say anything in response, Dick suddenly spotted something and darting off.

"Oooh, that's new!"

From then on, for a large part of the rest of the afternoon, Damian and Wally were dragged around the streets of Gotham, with Wally buying Dick a 'joke' Robin mask and the three of them eating way too many cupcakes.

And then there were the street performers.

"Come on! Come on!" Dick tugged on Wally's wrist, his feet tapping eagerly along to the music.

"No way dude! I have two left feet, I can't- "

Wally stopped as Dick wrapped his arms around him (with Damian trying to protest), and started to twirl him around, ignoring how people sneered at them, laughing off any concerns.

'Shit' Wally thought to himself, as Dick whooped in glee, 'I am in love with him.'


	7. Chapter 7

'Shit' Wally thought to himself, as he heard Dick whopping in glee, 'I am in love with him.'

"It's almost sunset!"

As the crowd starting to move away from the main streets, Dick headed over to Wally, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as the speedster chuckled nervously.

"Come on!" Dick cried out, "Let's find an empty rooftop!"

"Shouldn't we just take you back to Bruce?"

Dick was silent for a few moments, before he sighed. "I've always wanted to see the lanterns…. One more night won't hurt." He eventually decided, much to Damian's displeasure.

"Okay… so why can't we watched the lanterns from the ground?"

Dick smirked, aware that Wally wasn't too thrilled with heights. "It's my birthday…" he pouted, "… I just want one of the best seats in the house."

"The best seat would by at Wayne Manor, but whatever…" Wally sighed wearily, returning Dick's smile as he reluctantly followed him up a fire escape to the top of a rather large tower of flats, thankful that Damian had chosen to remain on the ground.

Once up there, Wally heard Dick sigh wearily.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"… I'm terrified."

Wally couldn't help but frown, "Why?"

"I've been staring out of that tower window for a little over ten tears, dreaming about finally reuniting with Bruce, finally being his ward, his son again! What if it all goes wrong?"

"… It won't."

"But what if it does… what do I do then?"

Thinking to himself for a few moments, Wally turned and smiled at him, "Well…. You've always got me."

….

Unaware of the conversation going on that rooftop, a loyal butler was sorting out his employers' tie, trying to give him a reassuring smile, despite the circumstances they were in.

The loss of Richard still stung.

Taking deep breaths, Bruce straightened out, plastering a fake smile on his face as he headed out of the doors and out into the back-yard, where everyone who was anyone was waiting for him.

On the steps, resting on a small podium, a single lantern was waiting for them and silently, he lifted it up and allowed it to float upwards to the night sky.

The single lantern was the cue for the rest of Gotham's high society to do the same, and the skies soon started to glow with the number of lanterns being lit.

…

Back on the roof, Dick was tracing patterns in the dirt…. Only for a floating light to catch his eye. Glancing up, he beamed at the sight of the lantern floating up into the sky, closely followed by more and more from around the same area.

"Dick?"

Twisting around, Dick gasped at the sight of Wally standing there, two lanterns of his own resting on the palms of his hands. "How- "

"- They're easy to make really. Basic science… I thought you might want to try it?"

Dick nodded eagerly, and together, they both took one lantern each and gently pushed them up into the air, with Dick watching as the two lanterns seemed to circle one another.

There was probably something symbolic in that.

"Dick…. Can I ask you something?

Turning his attention away from the lights, Dick turned to Wally, frowning at the tentative look on his face. "Yeah?"

"I-I-I- " Wally sighed, taking a deep breath before trying again, "I-I was wondering…"

He trailed off, falling silent as Dick leaned forwards in curiosity. "Wondering?"

"Wondering…. Wondering if you'd like to go o- "

Before he finish, however, he suddenly tensed up, his head turning to look over Dick's shoulder.

"What?" Dick frowned, glancing over his own shoulder and frowning when he couldn't see anything, "What did you hear? Not Batman I hope?"

Wally was silent for a moment, before shaking his head, a fake smile on his face. "No… I wouldn't be nearly as calm. I-I think we have a problem though."

"A probl- "

Before Dick could finish, Wally muttered "I'll be right back," before quickly changing back into his uniform and speeding off, leaving him alone on the rooftop.

"Right…" Dick clicked his tongue and sighed wearily, "… I'll just… stay here then."

…..

Wally was sure he'd seen Deathstroke lingering around the rooftop.

He wasn't taking Dick… not if Wally had anything to say about it.

As he glanced around, he frowned in confusion…. Deathstroke was nowhere to be seen.

Or so he thought.

…

Dick sighed in relief when he heard someone approaching him from behind, footsteps echoing over the rooftop. "Thank God!" he exclaimed as he started to turn around, "I thought you'd just left me here!"

But it wasn't Wally.

It was Two-Face and Riddler.

"Looks like the speedster was telling the truth…" sneered Two-Face, eyes focusing on Dick, "…. Bruce Wayne's precious golden boy back in Gotham and ripe for the taking."

Dick rolled his eyes at them, "Nice try…. But I know manipulation tactics when I see them. I used to go to those big, fancy galas remember? No-one knows manipulation like rich people."

That, and Deathstroke was a master manipulator, but he wasn't going to mention that.

"Where is he then?"

Dick didn't have an answer for that…. But he knew Wally wouldn't have just left him. Pushing himself to his feet, he glared at the pair. "What's going on? Who's got your leashes now?"

The two men seemed shocked that Dick didn't fall for their little ruse and lunged at him.

Dick tensed and prepared to defend himself… only for Deathstroke to appear out of nowhere… and stop in his tracks when he saw the scene… almost like he expected something else.

"That wasn't what we agreed on!" he snarled in disgust, pulling his two swords out of their sheaths and charging at the men. Dick watched in alarm and disgust as he sliced at their arms and legs, sending them falling to the ground, blood pooling underneath them.

Deathstroke then turned back him, his mask stained with blood.

"Didn't I tell you the outside world was dangerous?!" he exclaimed.

Dick couldn't help but roll his eyes, "You're the one covered in blood…. I could have handled those two and you know it. Nice to see you and everything, but I need to go and find my friend."

"The speedster sold you out…. Remember?"

Taking a step back and frowning, Dick shook his head, "He wouldn't do that…. And how would you know that?" Glancing over at Two-Face and Riddler, he quickly connected the dots in his mind, "Did you pay them to say that? Promising that they'd get even more when I was back under your thumb? Did you tell them that you're a master liar!"

There was a brief moment of silence, before Deathstroke suddenly growled, anger and frustration evident in the sound as he darted forwards, grabbing Dick's arm before the younger man could respond, and pinching a nerve in his neck.

"Sleep." He hissed, easily catching Dick as he fell unconscious, before disappearing into the shadows.

…

Poison Ivy smirked as her vines dragged the unconscious boy towards her.

She owed Deathstroke a favour for him providing her with her sweet, sweet revenge…. But it was all worth it.

One less hero in the world after all.


	8. Chapter 8

"Poor unlucky boy…" Ivy cooed, her vines bringing the speedster close, "…. Entranced by a pretty face… only to meet another."

Wally weakly glared at her, still too stunned to try and escape the vines, "Lady, you're green…. Never in a million years would I consider you to be a pretty face. Now, let me go!"

He needed to find Dick…. Dick was in trouble, he needed to help Dick.

She snarled in fury, bringing his face close to hers, "Don't. Push. Your. Luck…. You're cute, but you're not that cute."

…

"There…" Slade brushed a lock of hair away from Dick's face as he lay unconscious on the bed, "… it's as if this never happened."

He headed to the door, tightening the chains and still chattering, despite Dick's lack of consciousness. "I'm making your favourite, despite everything…. I tried to tell you Richard. You can't say I didn't try to warn you. The world is a dark, dangerous and cruel place… if it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it!"

….

Less than half an hour later, Dick groggily woke up, pushing himself into a seated position as he blearily tried to remember what happened.

"Wally…" he whispered, "… Oh god, Wally!"

He buried his face in his hands, shaking his head in dismay at the familiar feeling of the chain around his ankle.

He was so close to seeing Bruce again… he should have just let Wally run him to the house. He could have been in the mansion by now, with Alfred's hot chocolate and Bruce's emotionally-constipated pats on the shoulder.

He was so close.

…

Wally hated feeling like this…. He couldn't remember how he ever felt before his accident, but it was probably never this vulnerable.

His speed still wasn't up to scratch, but it didn't stop him from struggling violently.

He needed to save Dick.

….

There was the sound of chains rattling violently up above, causing Deathstroke to sigh wearily.

"Richard?" he called up from the bottom of the stairs, "Richard, you won't get free, you know this. Why waste your energy like that?"

Silence.

"Richard?"

Slowly, Dick emerged from the room, limping heavily with his face pale.

"Richard, what is- "Deathstroke stopped in his tracks, eyes finally noticing the sickening angle of Richards' ankle…. And then he watched it pop back into place, the bruising growing and then fading.

It was then that Deathstroke noticed the tear stains on Dick's cheeks

"I'm not doing this anymore…" the young man muttered, "… I'm not letting you control me anymore!"

Silence.

"Did you hear me?! It's over!"

A couple of seconds passed, before Deathstroke straightened up, looking every bit the mercenary he was. "Well, well, well… someone grew a backbone."

"I always had one…. Or did you conveniently forget that I broke your nose once?"

Deathstroke stepped closer, "I am trying to protect you Richard. Going back to Bruce will only kill you… he's already lost one Robin."

"He was brought back, and you know it…" Richard vaulted over the bannister and rolling when he hit the floor, "…. I got healing powers and he got anger issues."

"Richard- "

"- For ten years, you've been using me for my powers!"

"RICHARD!"

"Well fuck you!"

Deathstroke growled, "You really think Bruce will just accept you with open arms? He has a new Robin, he doesn't need you! And that speedster won't be waiting for you!"

"I knew you did something! What did you do?!"

"… Poison Ivy is having a little fun."

Dick took a step back in shock, frowning as Deathstroke got closer, a low chuckle breaking through the mask.

"There, there…" he was clearly trying to be soothing, "…. Everything is as it should be."

Before his hands could touch Dick, the younger man grabbed his wrist and growled at him. "NO! You're what's wrong in the world! Bruce will be waiting for me and he won't keep me a prisoner for my tears!"

Deathstroke pulled his wrist away in fury, stumbling backwards and knocking a large mirror, shards of glass now scattered across the floor. "You want me to be the bad guy…" he hissed, "… fine, now I'm the bad guy."

…

Wally struggled furiously against the grip of the vines as he was dragged closer and closer to a large, probably man-eating plant.

His super speed was slowly returning, but it wasn't enough.

However, less than an inch away from his sudden doom, there was the sound of a sword scraping along the floor, before vines started to fall to the ground, Poison Ivy screaming in anger.

"You!" she snarled at an unseen figure.

"Me."

Wally couldn't help but sigh in relief when he heard the familiar voice, as dismissive and imperious as usual.

More vines fell to the ground.

"STOP!"

More sword slices.

Poison Ivy audibly growled, the remaining vines swinging around violently to try and catch the intruder off guard.

Robin was far too well-trained for that.

Before Poison Ivy could fully get control over the situation, her vines had all been sliced into miniature little pieces and Wally was lying on the floor. "I bet you're really missing the other Robins right now." He chuckled, watching as Damian suddenly dropped down from the ceiling and landed on top of the villainess, knocking her out instantly.

"Tct…" Damian tutted at the sight of him, "… some speedster you are."

Slowly pushing himself to his feet, Wally rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Where were you earlier?"

Damian scowled at the question. "Deathstroke took advantage of my compliance with Father's rules about 'helping people'. Lured me away with an injured dog."

"…. You were nowhere to be found, because you were helping a hurt dog?"

"Tct."

Damian was clearly embarrassed by this, and usually, Wally would take full advantage of that… but he needed to find Dick.

"Go and get Batman…." He ordered the pre-teen, "… I can't defeat Deathstroke, like at all, so I'm going to need Batman!"

"I'll come with you!"

"No! Get. Batman!"

Damian was silent for a few minutes, before he straightened up and scanned Wally from head to toe. "I've underestimated you…. Fine. I shall get Father, and you will attempt to save my brother."

"… Thank you."

Just before Damian could leave, Wally spoke up again.

"Robin? Please be quick about it."

A sharp nod was his only answer.

…..

It didn't take him long to reach the tower, racing up to the bottom of it and speeding up the side of it, climbing in through the window.

He spotted Dick on the floor, relief over-taking him before he properly looked at the scene.

"Dick! Thank god, I'm so glad you're- " he stopped in his tracks, frowning when he realised that Dick was tightly chained to the floor…. And there was a gag in his mouth.

BANG!

Wally screamed as a bullet shot straight through his left kneecap, sending him to the floor with a THUD.

BANG

Another bullet entered his chest.

"Look what you made me do Richard…" sneered a familiar voice, "… don't worry, our secret will die with him."

Wally groaned in pain, reaching out when he heard Dick cry out behind the gag, the other man clearly struggling against the chains.

His enhanced healing wouldn't be able to save him before he died… and with the bullet in his knee, he wouldn't be able to run anytime soon.

"And we are going somewhere, where no-one will ever find you again!" Deathstroke growled, his hands reaching out for the chains, pulling on them as Dick continued to struggle, "Richard! Enough! Stop fighting me!"

With a little more effort, Dick managed to displace the gag, before glaring up at Deathstroke. "NO! I won't stop! For every minute, for the rest of my life, I will never stop fighting you! I will never stop trying to get away from you!"

He then took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, "But if you let me heal him, then I'll go with you…. I won't fight, I promise! But let me heal him!"

"Dick…" Wally groaned, trying to shuffle closer, "… Dick, no!"

"I won't run…" Dick continued, ignoring Wally, "… I won't try to escape. If you let me heal him, then you and me can be together forever…. That's what you want, right? Just let me heal him!"

Deathstroke stared at him for a few moments, before rolling her eyes and removing the chains from Dick, heading over to Wally and chaining him to a nearby post, ignoring his screams of pain. "Just in case you get any ideas about following us."

Wally tried to summon up the strength for a witty comment, only to slump against the post as Dick shuffled closer, "Wa- Kid Flash!" he exclaimed, wincing at the amount of blood that was dripping onto the floor, pooling under the speedster and staining his yellow suit, "Oh, oh okay…. I am so sorry. Everything's going to be fine!"

Before he could muster up enough tears to heal Wally's wounds before he succumbed to them, the hero reached over and stopped him, trying to push him away, "No, Dick stop- "

"- No, you need to trust me. I promise- "

"- No Dick!" Wally winced at the exertion, "I can't let you do this!"

"…. And I can't let you die!"

"But if you do this, t-then you'll die!"

"Ssssh, sssh, sssh…" Dick smiled tearfully, placing a hand over the more serious chest wound, "… Everything is going to be alright."

Just before he could let the tears fall, there was a commotion from the window, prompting him to spin around as Deathstroke suddenly screamed in anger and pain.

The tears missed Wally and fell to the ground.

"NO!" Deathstroke was screaming, a katana blade protruding out of his chest, Damian pushing it in as far as he could, pushing the older man closer to the window as he went, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Damian saw his opportunity and seized it. Letting go of the katana, he took a running leap and kicked the mercenary in the stomach, sending him flying backwards out of the window.

Dick reached out, as though to catch the older man, but it was too late.

With a horrified scream, Deathstroke fell to the ground far below until it suddenly cut off, signalling his impact with the ground.

But Dick didn't focus on him anymore, quickly turning to Wally…. Who was deathly still.

"Wally?" Placing a hand on Wally's cheek, he winced at how cold the speedster was, "No, no, no! Stay with me Wally!"

Nothing.

"Wally, don't do this to me!" Dick begged, tears pouring down his face and landing on Wally's suit, "Please, please- "

A gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks, with Damian sighing wearily. "I'm sorry…" the boy whispered, clearly unsure with what to do, "He told me to get Batman, but I knew he was no match against Deathstroke, so I wanted to help… but I should have let you heal him first."

The young boy actually sounded sorry about this rash decision, so Dick couldn't be angry with him for long.

"It's okay…" he whispered, turning back to the still body.

"… Can't your tears- "

Dick shook his head, stopping Damian mid-sentence, "No… Deathstroke said it was unlikely my tears would have the same potency as the Lazurus Pool, or even the flower. I can heal wounds… not cure death."

With Damian remaining silent, Dick gently pulled Wally's mask off his face, lifting the speedsters head into his lap.

"Heal what has been l-lost.

C-change the fates design.

Save what has been lost.

B-bring back what once was m-mine…. What once was m-mine."

As he closed his eyes and started to sob bitterly, cursing Deathstroke under his breath, Dick knew that no matter how many tears were shed, Wally wasn't coming back.

However, with his eyes closed, he failed to notice how Wally's skin started to glow in the places where the tears had landed, the intensity of the light getting brighter and brighter, especially in the wounded areas.

It was impossible to miss what happened next, however.

When the intensity of the light grew too bright to ignore, Dick leaned back, mouth gaping open in shock as golden rays emerged from the wounds, lighting up the dark tower and forming a beautiful flower in the air.

The whole process must have only lasted a minute, but to Dick, it felt like hours.

Eventually, the rays disappeared, and everything went dark once again. Frantically, Dick examined Wally's wounds, quickly realising that they were all healed up… but did that also mean- He desperately searched for any signs of life…. It seemed cruel for his tears to heal the fatal wounds, and yet, not bring Wally back.

It took a while, but eventually, Wally sucked in a desperate breath, back arching as his eyes flew open. "Dick?" he gasped, clearly shocked to be alive and in Dick's arms.

"Wally! Wally, are you okay?"

"…. Did you just bring me back from the dead?"

"Y-Yeah… apparently." Dick wetly chuckled, tears only just drying on his cheeks as he pulled Wally closer, wrapping his arms around him in a hug, "I-I can't believe this!"

Wally cackled in glee, reaching up and pulling Dick into a kiss, completely ignoring Damian's tut of disgust.

"Disgusting…" the younger boy eventually muttered, "… come on, let's get going."

…

It was a shock when Alfred came rushing into the room.

Bruce had been doing more investigating on Dick's disappearance, as he always did around this time of the year, when Alfred ran in, his usual British stoicism completely gone.

"I-It's… Master D-Dick… H-He's in the hall… o-our hall."

There was a brief moment where he was too stunned to move, before Bruce suddenly shot to his feet and raced towards the main entrance hall. Rushing up the steps to the secret passageway, he raced into the hall and stopped in his tracks.

Standing there was a young man, probably about eighteen. His hair was dark, and when he turned around, Bruce held in a gasp.

Those were Dick's eyes… he'd know them anywhere.

"Dick… Richard." He whispered, as they stepped closer to one another, Damian and a familiar red-head forgotten to one side.

Bruce and Dick examined each other for a few moments before, in unison, they practically lunged at one another, arms wrapping around shoulders and chests in a hug, with Alfred placing a gentle hand on Dick's shoulder, a beaming grin on his face.

"You're back!" Bruce whispered, "You're actually back!"

"Bruce… I can't breathe!"

After a few minutes, Bruce glanced up from the hug and spotted Damian and the red-head standing there.

"Damian…" he whispered, "… when did you- "

"- It was all Wallace Father." Damian interrupted, uncharacteristically humble, "He was the one who found Richard and fought to bring him back."

Bruce then turned to the red-head, easily recognising him as Flash's nephew now, beckoning the young man closer. As soon as Wally was close enough, he was yanked into the hug.

"Uh…. Dick?"

"Just accept it Wally."

….

Well, you can imagine what happened next.

Gotham rejoiced (sort of) as did the League… the part lasted almost an entire week.

Batman had the best taste in alcohol.

At last, Dick was home with his family… complete with little brothers, who he adored (even if they tried to resist it).

And as his new alter ego, Nightwing, he was a hero worth waiting for.

And as for me… well Batman seemed to respect me a lot more, and didn't even bat an eyelid at my regular appearances in Gotham.

But I know what the big question is…. Did Dick and I ever end up together?

Well I'm pleased to tell you, that after years and years of asking and asking and asking…. I finally said yes.

"Wally…. Really?"

Alright, I asked him…. Literally two days after he came home.

"And we're living happily ever after."

Yes, we are.


End file.
